


Yummy Lemon Rena

by ShadeWriter13



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mind alteration, Renamon - Freeform, Transformation, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: A young man comes home from a convention with a strange box of candy. He and his friend get more than the bargained for after he samples a taste.
Relationships: OC/OC, Renamon/Renamon
Kudos: 8





	Yummy Lemon Rena

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of International Renamon Day done by Yawg.

“Where’d I even get this?”

Chris Woods, a nerdy 23-year-old guy was digging things from his travel bag. The lanky brunette had just gotten back from a nerd convention. Well, videogames and anime based one but to most that reads “Nerd”. He was in the middle of unpacking to wash his clothes, having just crashed in his loose shorts and shirt as sleepwear after he got home, when Chris noticed something in one of his bags.

It was a small tan candy box that didn’t have any actual labels on it. ‘Fantasy Chews’ was the only thing on the small brown carton. He questioned if someone had slipped them into his pack and thought back to the con. 

During his walk around artist’s alley there were a few people pushing more… personal objects. One of them was home made candy. Chris had spent some time talking to them about it, some weird ‘green’ couple that touted its natural flavors, lack of chemicals, and how it ‘feeds into the consumer’s dreams’ or something. Nice people but a tad creepy and he had back off when they tried to push it on him  
.  
“They must have put it in my bag when I wasn’t looking. Great. Freaky hippy candy” Chris muttered to himself. Part of him wanted to pitch the entire thing out the door but his stomach grumbled. The last thing he’d had was some of those bad airplane peanuts and a bad late-night breakfast sandwich. And if his flat mate was pretty bad about picking up new groceries.

“…May as well see.” Chris grumbled as he opened up the small box and shook some candies free. It was strange, the box felt pretty light but the candies shaken out had a decent weight to them for sweets. He put the box down on his nightstand and inspected a piece. It was yellow and was carved into a design that he couldn’t tell; his glasses were somewhere else. With a squeeze of his fingers he found that it was some sort of chewy gummy candy. A shrug and Chris popped it into his mouth.

Lemony goodness greeted him. It was so good, almost as if he bit into an actual lemon. That was one of Chris’ favorite flavors so this pleased him. And it tasted oddly fresh, possibly due to being ‘home made’ as the pair stated. He looked at the hand that had more candies and noticed he had nothing but the yellow piece.

“Either it’s nothing but lemon candies, or I got really lucky.” Chris thought as he scarfed down the rest of the pieces. With more he noticed a bit of heat to them as well. Not spicy hot but something else. A since of warmth that spread through his body. The kind of feeling you’d get with a fresh cup of coffee. And odd sensation but a good one considering he was still waking up.

“Some kind of energy giving candy too? Neat, wish I got the pair’s names.” Chris said as he started to move around with more spring in his step. With the extra pep, he got back to work unpacking and flicked on some music to work with. Little did he notice the changes flowing through his body.

The spring in his step was a bit more literal than he might have hoped. His toes started to merge with each other and a fluff of white fur started to encompass his feet. Next came his stomach; while not fat, he wasn’t toned either. That changed as his core started to gain some muscle mass, and his flat sides gained a small curve to it. Moving down, his shorts fought to withhold the growing flesh of his butt.

This failed as his thighs also grew thick and toned, leaving him with a curvy booty in what amounted to daisy dukes. As the fur from his feet grew upward, it shifted from white to yellow, save for the middle of his thighs where a purple decal started to form. The front of his chest also kept to the white color as his chest started to feel hot. 

Chris felt flush by this point, questioning if his housemate had left the heater on over night and ignored the noises his changes made, both the creaks of his bones reforming and the snapping of this clothes. His shirt started to fill out with a bouncy mass of breasts, and a large tuff of fur appeared just under the collar. Chris’s noddly arms were coated in the advancing yellow before it switched back to white around his elbow.

Not that one could see it. A pair of purple sleeves, made out of the remains of his now ruined shirt, floated down and attached themselves to his arms, covering from fingers to elbow. A small ring of cloth roped itself around his middle finger to hold the sleeve in place while his other fingers merged into a single digit each, leaving him with three now.

His shoulders cracked with extra strength being formed in his muscles and as a few wing styled tuffs of fur popped up. The fur moved up his neck and covered his face, his eyes turning black. His ears disappeared and reformed on top his head, being long and fox like. The tips stayed white as well.

Gone was Chris, only to be replaced by a very curvy and horny Renamon. The only trace of the human were his bright green eyes.

‘Chris’ moaned as a new hand found its way to her new chest, groping it and questioning what was happening. Something was wrong but a jolt of pleasure caused him to gulp down the remains of the candy. And suddenly, everything felt right. She felt great now, and wanted to explore more. Chris moved to take off her shorts but a loud ripping sound was heard. She looked back and saw the large fluffy fox tail that had burst out from her tail bone. With a grin she fell to her bed, a hand on one breast and the other found her new pussy. Didn’t she have a penis before? But another jolt of pleasure and a growing need made her forget.

\------------------------------------------------

Danny Martello, a lightly tanned man of Italian decent, groaned as he sat up. He’d been trying to sleep, after all he had a night shift at a local plant. He’d gotten in after Chris got back from his trip and had only gotten about…, 3 hours of sleep before Chris got up. So he was a tad peeved by all the noise he was hearing from his flatmate’s room.

Throwing on a muscle shirt as he slept in just shorts, Danny got up and walked into the hallway. Christ slept at the end of the hall so he was making a LOT of noise for Danny to hear him. As he got closer to the door, he heard the noise clearer, a sort of creaking noise. Bed creaking.

“What the fresh hell?” Danny thought to himself as he leaned against the door, ear pressed to it. Chris didn’t have a girl friend and the house had a sort of ‘unagreed’ rule on wanking; do it in your private bath room or when no one’s around. So just what the hell was Chris doing on the bed to make that noise. He gripped the door knob and opened it, a little worried his friend might be having a nightmare or asthma attack.

Time slowed. Chris saw her hunky flat mate Danny in the door way. Danny for his part saw a very lewd looking furry woman pleasuring herself with her hand on Chris’s bed. And the girl was huge, taking up most of the bed. Time had stopped for both as their minds raced for an answer. Danny’s mind decided it was just a dream and to go back to bed. However, by the time it reached the end of that answer, Chris’s mind had figured out its own.

And dragged Danny into the room, slamming the door.

Chris slammed Danny onto the bed with one hand, and grabbed the box of candy with the other. She leaned down and shoved her tongue into Danny’s mouth causing him to give off a shocked moan. Chris quickly pulled away and forced a handful of candy in before putting her tongue back in.

As she forced fed him, her body ground against him. Her boobs pressing against his chest, her fur tickling his skin and her wet pussy leaving a stain on his shorts. Her stronger arms kept him from going any where and with some pressure, forced the human into swallowing the candy. 

Danny moaned into the kiss as the warmth started to pass through him. The sheer amount of candy he consumed made the changes burn through his body. Almost instantly Chris felt resistance against her boobs, a softy bouncy kind rather than the toned slab of a chest kind. Not that there wasn’t muscle behind it but now Danny had his own set of DD sweeter puppies, which destroyed his weak shirt. Fur burst from his skin, mimicking Chris’s own pattern outside of color. While Danny kept the white, his fur was orange instead of yellow, and blue instead of purple.

The bed creaked against the added mass that appeared on Danny’s hips butt and thighs. His arms remained as muscular if not better as his fingers merged together into 3. Danny’s feet did the same, turning into paws covered in white and his legs getting a wrestler’s phsqyie His own face morphed into a familiar fox head, his eyes keeping their blue color. A long moan escaped his new feminine lips as Chris tore away his shorts and started to feel up the shrinking penis he had. It grew smaller and smaller and soon Chris was pushing into Danny as his cock disappeared and a freshly wet pussy emerged from his body.

‘Danny’ threw her head back with a cry as the first digit entered her. The candy went to work on her mind, turning all those confused feelings into desires for more pleasure. At it’s command, Danny started to feel up Chris in return, her hands gripping that huge ass. Chris yipped but got an idea from it. She got up and before Danny could question it, turned around and planned her crotch in Danny’s face. Chris herself enjoyed the thick potent smell that was coming from between Danny’s thighs.

Chris had a front row seat to a wet and ready slit, crown with a little tuft of white fur. Rivulets of excitement ran from the opening. Chris, not even having a girlfriend yet, buried her face in Danny’s sodden box. The musk of sex and need overpowered her mental capabilities, sending a wave of need down to her own pussy, which at the time Danny was starting to attend to.

Danny had extended her tongue and gave Chris a brief flick. It wasn’t a bad taste, and sent Chris above her shivering so she did it again. A trickle of excitement started to turn into a squirt as Danny brushed against the lip of Chris’s labia. The fox girl on top moaned and arched her back, causing Danny to be pleased with herself.

Chris wasn’t going to take it lying down though and dove back in. A bit more aggressive, she quickly ran her own tongue around the lips of Danny’s pussy before slipping into her channel, the thick muscle spreading out Danny’s cunt.

Danny gasped and tried to squeeze her thighs together only to be stopped by Chris’s arms holding her down. Annoyed at being pinned, Danny got back to work, keeping her tongue busy by teasing at Chris’s folds before moving upwards and finding the red bud of her lit buried in the tuff of fur. A yelp came from Chris as Danny’s tongue passed over it, and Chris’s own thighs clamped down around Danny’s head. Danny didn’t falter and lapped up from the inside of her cooch until she probed the inside of her clit’s little hood.

Chris was driven mad with pleasure, her own licks wild and unfocused but the little yips of pleasure below her drove Chris onward. Chris focused on the inner walls of Danny’s pussy, driving the new female mad with how it felt to be forced open before slipping in a finger. The trickle of fluid turned into a river, and with the added lube, Chris inserted 2 more fingers into her friend. Just as Danny started to suckle on her entire clit.

Both girls came shortly after they each ramped up their antics. Their thighs threatened to crush the other as their pussys contracted and sprayed out a geyser of fem-cum, matting the fur on their faces. Their breasts heaved as they tried to get air into their lungs and Chris rolled off Danny, letting the orange Renamon get air easier.

Danny, or rather Dani, looked at her friend Chris. Or, as her mind told her, Chrissy. Chrissy’s own mind agreed with this info as she looked back. The room smelled of sex and both were still unsure as to what had happened. And while their bodies asked for more sex, their stomachs grumbled louder.

“….You didn’t get food while I was gone did you?” Chrissy asked, her eyes losing a bit of desire and gaining a touch of annoyance.

“Right… my bad.” The bigger Digimon said as she sat up. Dani snapped her fingers in quick realization, “Wait it wasn’t my turn anyway! It was Jon’s!”

Jon, the third flat mate was at work right now though, as Chrissy looked at the time. He wouldn’t be back for several hours, and even then, possibly without food. The two would have to scrounge up their own meals till he got back.

However, the two Renamon knew just what to feed dear Jon when he got back. Chrissy and Dani got wicked grins as they turned towards the light brown candy box.


End file.
